The Cruise
by Mizukiyoru Shiroko
Summary: Ichigo a vampire hunter with a secret,is on a mission on board of a ship, infested with hot vampires waiting to pounce on him. Smut no under 18 readers,graphic stuff. I'm once again re-uploading this cause this fic somehow disappear from my published list so now i have to post again to edit I'm sorry my readers about this, and fyu mizukiyoru yuki acc is closed but still there.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach

The sound of the waves crashing against the ship and the sound of the sea gulls could be heard. You should be wondering who and where He is right? Well, he is , Name: Ichigo Kurosaki, Age: 18 and soon to be 19, Occupation: college student, a human student and a vampire hunter with a secret .Relationship: Is gay, has a boyfriend and is soon to be ex-boyfriend. He is on a cruise ship owned by the famous Las Noches modelling company. The reason why he was on board of this ship was because of his stupid goat-face dad and the mission. His dad had gotten a job as a medic on this ship, he brought Karin and Yuzu as helpers and Ichigo with him for his birthday and at the same time Ichigo could do his mission not like his family knew about it.

Fishing out his cell phone from his pocket, he glance at the time, it was going to be 12pm soon, he sighed as he thought back about what happen at the dock with his boyfriend before he boarded the ship.

-Several hours ago, At the dock-

Ichigo hug his overly-tattoed boyfriend and breathe in his musky scent, his head lying against his broad and hard chest. Renji then pulled away from the hug after a while the glance at his watch then behind him. He seem like he is waiting for someone. Actually his boyfriend has been acting rather weird for the past few weeks, he had put distance between them and was hardly around him, when Ichigo ask him if he wanted to go for a date he would make up a lame excuse to avoid going out. He was suspecting that his boyfriend was cheating on him but without proof he can't do anything can he. He has been dating Renji for almost 3 years. From afar someone waved at him and shouted, "Renji!" A raven haired girl came running towards us, she hug Renji and gave him a kiss on his lips. Ichigo was stunned by the scene that was displayed in front of him. Without giving Renji a chance to speak he slap him hard on the cheek when the girl went and stood beside him. Grabbing his bag he ran up onto the ship, tears threaten to spill.

While running up he accidentally bumped into someone who just seem to be standing there idly. He didn't bother to apologise to the person he bump into and just ran to the room ,only seeing a flash of brown when he ran past that guy. Slamming the door of the room his captain assigned him to, he open then close,he threw his baggage aside and laid on the bed sobbing his eyes out. The last time he ever cried this hard was when he found out that his mother died in a 'accident'or that was what his father told him.

-Flash back over-(I don't think what written above can be considered as a flash back)

Tired from crying Ichigo curled up in a ball and had fell asleep, the door of his room was suddenly kicked opened and his stupid goat-face father barged in, he is still in his usual Hawaiian shirt and short pants but now with an addition of a straw hat. Ichigo roused from sleep just in time to block a flying kick that was send towards him,grabbing his father's ankle with all of his strength he threw him against the wall,leaving a light dent on the metal wall. Without the gigantic Masaki poster on the wall,Isshin took out his phone with the exact same picture as the one that was in their house. "Ohh!Masaki! Our son has grown so strong!" Karin kick her father from behind making him fall onto the ground face first. Yuzu then came in with a tray of sandwhich, "Karin you shouldn't be so mean to dad!"Then she turned to face Ichigo,smiling her gentlest smile. "Ichi-nii here eat some."Pushing the tray into Ichigo who was feeling irritated that his sleep was distrupted.

Taking the tray from his sister and placed it on his lap, Yuzu sat down beside Ichigo after noticing Ichigo's puffy and red eyes. "Ichi-nii did something happen?" Concern lace in Yuzu's question. Ichigo felt as if something was stuck in his throat when Yuzu asked that question but he knew better than to worry his sister. He croaked out, "I'm fine Yuzu...just tired." he knew it wasn't good to lie but what else could he say? If he were to say the truth he couldn't trust himself in keeping a cool face. Yuzu stood up,looking slightly unconvinced but she did not press on. "Well bye Ichi-nii, we are staying a room above you,right beside the sick bay so if you need anything just go there we will be there." Yuzu said while Karin tried to drag a sobbing Isshin out of the room. "Wait! Ichigo I have a present for you!HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY SON!"His father screech,reaching into his coat pocket and took out a credit card and throwing it to his son. Ichigo caught the flying card with ease his eyes bulging slightly as he realise that his father just gave him his own credit card for his birthday. Placing the card at the side table that was beside his bed, picking up a piece of sandwich,taking a bite while staring into space.

He totally forgot about the fact that his birthday was like in a few days time. As he ate, he didn't notice Shiro materializing and sat beside him. "Yo King! it's rainy inside and ya know I hate it." Shiro grumbled. Ichigo then noticed the company he had, "Sorry Shiro, a lot of things have been on my mind lately." Hichigo Shirosaki is well like his vampiric part or his twin, the vampire hunter council was unaware of his family heritage, his father thought that he hadn't find out yet or know that he is a vampire hunter. It was weird for a vampire well half vampire to be out hunting vampires and not hiding. Ichigo joined the Gotei 13, in revenge so he could find the vampire that caused the little 'accident' that his father told the 7 year old him.

Shiro wave a hand infront of Ichigo face, "King! Ya ok?" Ichigo nodded in reply even though he really wasn't. Shiro smack Ichigo's head hard, "Tch ya know king there is not point in lying to me, i'm part of you well kinda." Shiro's hand wrap around Ichigo waist, while Ichigo lean back into the warmth that was radiating from his twin. "Ya know king, it is not good to keep everything inside you..." Ichigo just snuggled closer to his twin, before both of them stiffened, someone was walking towards their room. Shiro immediately place a chaste kiss on Ichigo's forehead before wishing Ichigo a happy birthday and disappearing with a smirk. Ichigo was a little saddened at the fact that Shiro has to go and slightly confused as to why Shiro smirk at him before leaving. A smirking Shiro was never a good sign, a knock was heard, he got up and open the door.

There stood his father with his shit-eating grin plastered to his face. Without saying a word, Ichigo slammed the door into his father's face. His father used his leg to keep the door open, "Wait Ichigo! I really have something important to tell you." Ichigo rolled his eyes and tried to force the door close, "When was anything that came out of your mouth of any importance."Finally he managed to kick his father shin and slamming and locking the door shut. His father groaned in pain outside, one hand holding onto his hurt shin and the other trying to bang the door. Taking out his phone from his bag, wanting to listen to music but he changed his mind almost immediately as he saw the several missed calls and text messages from Renji.

After a while the banging from outside stop and he heard his father walking away but before that an envelope was slip past the bottom of the door. He stood up and went to grab the envelop, looking at the front he saw a familiar hand-writing but he just couldn't pin-point whose it was. Throwing the envelope aside, he decided he should unpack a little since he would be staying on this ship for some time.

Digging through his bag, he was trying to find Kon the stuff animal his mom got for him a few days before she died. Finally finding it, he hugged it tightly and returned to lie down on the bed. He knew he had to some how,by hook or by crook have to get over Renji and go out to get familiarize with the ship in case of emergency. Lying for a little longer, he glance over at the letter, then at Kon. Giving the plushie one last hug, he got up and left his room with a map of the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting room of the Espada

Stark dangled a necklace in front of his face, he sat on the chair his legs prop up onto the table. Ulquiorra glance from his book uninterested with the topic. Nnoitra who is standing against the side walker over to Stark, "Hey isn't that a hunters necklace?" ((sorry for OOC)) Grimmjow perked up when he heard the word hunter, a smile spread across his face. " A hunter?" Without looking up from his book Ulquiorra commented , "Grimmjow there will be no killing on the ship, Aizen-sama would not be pleased to know you had cause trouble on such big event."

"Shut up Aizen's pet." Grimmjow rolled his eyes and grab the necklace out of Stark's hand. True it was a vampire hunter's necklace, only hunters have that crest which they present within the council and the colour of the crest represents the status of the person. ((I think I may be drawing one or idk depends on my mood XD or someone can draw for me :D jk but still would be great.)) Nnoitra then grab the necklace out of Grimmjow's grip, "Heh..this hunter is strong , a captain class, going to look forward to meeting the owner of the necklace." He turned the necklace around and there engrave the name of the owner. Ichigo Kurosaki "Hey don't snatch my prey, one-eyed freak." Grimmjow snap snatching back the necklace with a smirk. 'Hmm..strawberry.' he chuckled at his thought.

Suddenly they all scrambled back into their seat as their boss walk in, Aizen Sousuke and his loyal server, Ichimaru Gin. "Ok all of y'all should know the basic rule already right?"Gin asked. "Seems like non of they know." ?Gin turn and look at Aizen who was staring at them boredly, with a wave of hand he instructed Gin to carry on. "Ok first please avoid the journalist or anyone from the media unless they have a pass,avoid attracting too much attention to unwanted eyes and please behave properly on the ball tomorrow night, that's all." A few of them hold back groans, soon the meeting ended but Stark,Grimmjow,Ulquiorra and Nnoitra were told to stay behind by Aizen. "The four of you my top models I expect greater work in the future and I assume you are aware that there are bound to be a vampire or two on board this ship don't you?" Aizen played with the strand of hair, his usual impassive look on his face. The four remained quiet, "So I would like you 4 to behave especially well, I wouldn't want any of you getting revealing your true identity to anyone not even the people from our company." And with that they were dismissed.

"Tch, bloody hell even being a human he can still be so cocky in front of us." Grimmjow growled, punching the metal wall which dent easily with his inhuman strength. Stark yawned leaning against a wall, he really wanted to not give a damn to the hunter but he being the Primera he has to keep the other three in order plus the attraction towards the redhead was growing rapidly.

Ichigo now hold onto the map he was given,wandered around the note of all the escape routes on the ship. Returning to his room after his exploration, taking out a white button-up shirt and pair of black skinny jeans he went to take a quick shower. Drying his hair with the towel,he folded the clothes he wore and realised that the hunter necklace in the pocket was missing. He look around the room, where could it be. The necklace wasn't really that important but it is the badge that allows accesses to the headquarters and identification among the hunter society,without it means trouble. Shaking his head clear of the punishment he would receive if he didn't find it , he tried to think back, he then remembered when he came on-board he did bumped into someone. Maybe he lose it somewhere there.

Throwing the towel onto the bed, the letter fell off his bed and onto the floor. Bending down and swiftly picking it up, he opened the envelope. He felt a strong gush of wind but when he look around there was no window the door was close how was there wind. Shrugging off the thought, he opened the letter.

Dear Ichigo,

I do hope your father do give you this letter before you come of age. Don't get angry with me or anything...I wouldn't call this a good news or anything, I know it is impossible to give you a normal human life. Your father was the head of the Shiba clan , yes he is a vampire but not anymore...the reason I think it would be better if you ask him. So in short you are a half vampire and half witch because I was carrying you before your father totally lost his power and became human. Your father family the Shiba's carries the silver-blood it is what you say the catnip for vampires. The Shiba clan bloodline were threaten as the year pass by, you are probably the last silver-blood vampire living in this world, your vampire blood dominates your witch blood but you still are able to do magic. And I assume by now you are very confuse aren't you,ask your dad but I doubt he would be able to answer all of your questions. That's all I think I have to say, stay well my young protector...

Your mom,Masaki.

Ichigo place the letter back into the envelope, inside the envelope was a weird star-like necklace. (Quincy Bracelt that Ishida Uryuu has) His finger gently brush against the necklace,slipping the necklace on. He safely place the letter in his bag, his usual scowl on his face, 'It's time to get some answer from that goat-face' He thought. He wasn't really surprised about the vampire part but it was the witch part that caught him off was half witch and he had no idea, 'Hey Shiro any idea of this witch thing?' He asked his twin. Shiro materialize,shrugging his shoulders, "King even though I don't really like the goat-face nor have I ever met you mom but listen to her ask the goat-face" Shiro said a frown on his face. Ichigo didn't know if he should laugh or not, this was the first time Shiro ever said something that make sense and wasn't some crazy stuff.

"I suppose you can be mature at times." Ichigo said under his breath. His albino twin squint his eyes and look at Ichigo. "Did'ya say something." Ichigo just shook his head. "Lets go pay a visit to the goat-face." Stuffing the letter in his pocket and keeping the necklace under his shirt so no one will spot it.

Ichigo quickly duck down as the door was suddenly fling open and his father came fly kicking towards him. Shiro who still is materialize grab Isshin's leg and slam him down onto the ground. Isshin yelp in pain as he came in contact with the ground. "Shiro enough we are here to get answers not kill people." "Anything you say King."Shiro grinned but held back on slamming Isshin to the floor again. Isshin sat on the ground groggily before standing up and ushering them in and locking the door.

Isshin eyed the albino who was leaning against the wall for a minute before turning his attention to his son who was sitting on his bed. "I assumed you have read the letter?"Isshin asked nervously his eyes darting between the albino and the redhead. "Yep, and goat-face you should do a better job at hiding stuff you know" Ichigo said staring at the ceiling. Shiro snickered when he saw Isshin's slightly confused face, "Long story short, King found out he was a vampire quite sometime ago when the seal was broken, though the witch part kind both of us." Isshin look at his son, "How much do you know?"

"Umm...well I am a vampire,I am part of the vampire hunter society, working there for personal reasons, that is as much as I know about myself 'secret self' minus the new knowledge I gained when I read the letter and that is about all right?" Ichigo glance over to the bored albino who nodded. "So it's almost everything..."Isshin rub his face in frustration. "When did the seal break?" He asked. "After mom's funeral." Ichigo said coldly, the hatred and sadness is evident deep in his eyes.

"Anyway King and I are here to ask questions, well King is asking them."Shiro pushed himself away from the wall and sat beside Ichigo. "Mom is a witch and your a vampire, what about Yuzu and Karin?" Ichigo blurted out when he realised that both his sister could be in danger because of this. "Don't worry Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu just carry your mom's witch blood and I do not intend to break the news to them so soon but I will have to sooner or later when they come of age."Isshin sighed. "What is the coming of age thing?"Ichigo asked, out of the corner of his eye he saw Shiro trying his best to contain his laughter but the trembling of his body gives it away. "You know something don't you Shiro." Shiro held his hand up in a surrendar motion, "King 'ya should let your father explain."

"Well the coming of age is when you turn 19 you would go through something like a heat , that period of time all silver-blood will have to choose a mate, a alpha or beta depending on the the mate is chosen you will mate with him or her of course, but for silver-blood is a special case, all male who carries the silver-blood even if it only a little they are able to carry a child." Isshin calmly explain it as if it was an every day thing for him. "Hold on goat-face why are explaining such weird things as if it is nothing and what do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked. Isshin place a hand on his son shoulder and look on the ground gloomily, "I've been and seen through worse..."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean goat-face!"Ichigo shrug off the hand on his shoulder. "And don't touch me!" You could say Ichigo was starting to freak out even more. Sensing the distress Shiro clear his throat, "I think we have finish talking, if there is any problem we will come back or I will explain to him again." Grabbing Ichigo's hand he drag the redhead out of the room. "Hold on!"Isshin ran after the two. "Here give this to Ichigo when well.."He glance at his son. "Not so freak out." he finished. Shiro took the beautifully wrapped box from Isshin and drag Ichigo back to his room.

"King ya alright?" Shiro asked throwing the box onto the bed after sitting Ichigo on the bed. Ichigo nodded slowly, he glance at the box,reaching over and tearing the wrapper off. In the box contained an old book with some foreign language on it and there was also a credit card. Ichigo set the book aside and pick up the card. 'Did his dad accidentally place it here when he was wrapping these?' He on second thought his father was stupid and clumsy to a certain extent but not this extreme. "King I have a good idea on how to use that card." Shiro usual maniac grin is plastered to his face. Ichigo look at the albino questioningly, "And I assume that the idea you have in your mind right now would not end good right?"

"Aww come on King, what is so bad in drinking your sorrow away! a few shots of vodka will bring you to heaven." Shiro suddenly regretted saying that when he saw the pain flash through Ichigo's eye. "Maybe you really can be right at times."Ichigo said while smirking. "But later tonight."

"Then see ya tonight then King."With that Shiro disappear. After getting into a comfortable position he pick up the book and flip it open. In the book his mom name was written there Masaki Kurosaki, his fingers gently tracing the faded book overall was a list of different spells, defence,attack,healing and other spells.

Closing the book he glance outside, the sun seem to have set already, he was too into the book to notice it. Pushing himself up into a sitting position, 'Hey Shiro, let's go now.' Shiro then materialize beside him,stretching. "Finally! I thought I was gonna die if I have to stay there any longer." Ichigo rolled his eyes at the obvious sarcasm. The duo walked towards the club that Ichigo found while wandering about earlier.

At the Club/The SNUG P.O.V ( SNUG= Stark,Nnoitra,Ulquiorra and Grimmjow)

"Everyone this round is on me!." Shouted Grimmjow while raising his own mug of beer. The people in the club cheered and ordered their drinks to their heart content. "Seems like your german side is still there."Nnoitra commented while gulping down his own mug of beer. Grimmjow ignore the comment and continued drinking. It took some hard convincing to get Ulquiorra here and drinking. Stark was stretched out on a sofa sleeping, Ulquiorra just stood stiffly at the side,looking emotionless and sticking out like a sore thumb more than Grimmjow's vibrant cyan hair. The four attention,including Stark who now open one eye look up at the new comers. One has bright orange hair,tan and lean while the other was the total opposite of his twin,pale yet lean. They both walk towards the bar and sat down beside each other. Grimmjow walked over to the bar where the twins are seated at. "Go ahead and order, this round is on me." He said with his usual shit-eating grin plastered to his face. Stark who had pushed himself up into a sitting position, running his fingers through is tousled hair,squinting his eyes he thought hard through his sleep induced mind. 'Where had he seen this boy before...!he is the kid that bump into him and drop the necklace earlier.' Tensing up a little, he should tell the others about it and especially Grimmjow, that guy thinks and talk with his dick not with his brain or mouth.

Ulquiorra noticed the tensed posture of the man who was usually relaxed, he glance at him. "Is anything wrong Stark?" Stark turned and faced to the pale man, "Yeah...that kid is the hunter."

**Abrupt ending yeah XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Ulquiorra kept his poker face when he heard what Stark say. Nnoitra snorted as he overhead them, "Stark are ya sure ? that kid pretty much look harmless ,like something that I can break easily." "I don't know about the other one though, never saw him before, he gives off weird vibes." Stark said, looking at Grimmjow who was flirting with them.

The twins settles themselves in front of the bar, just as they were about to order, a blue haired man came over. "Do 'ya mind if I sit here?" He said. "The name is Grimmjow if you don't know." Grimmjow plop himself onto the chair beside the redhead. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and my er..." He look over to Shiro before saying. "My twin brother, Hichigo Shirosaki." Grimmjow was slightly stun when the redhead say his name, 'Ichigo Kurosaki...hnn seems like I found the little hunter.' He mused. "Yo! Grimm-kitty." Said Shiro, that earned a smack on his head from Ichigo. Grimmjow scowl at the give nick-name from the albino. "Sorry about err..my brother, mom dropped him on the head when he was a child." Ichigo said smirking. "King! I was never drop on the head." Shiro whined. Rolling his eyes, 'At least he is smart enough to play along.'

"Anyway King let's get our ass wasted and get 'yer virgin ass laid!" said a scowling Shiro. Ichigo blushed red at the albino's word. Grimmjow raise an eyebrow then glance the blushing redhead head to toe, at times like this he really is glad that he has inhuman senses. Licking his lips unconsciously, damn it was incredible that the berry hasn't been jumped on yet. Ichigo felt the man in front of him strip him with his eyes, he shudder a little below looking away from the captivating blue eyes.

"Bartender two long island ice tea." Shiro said to the bartender. "Shiro you know I don't handle alchohol well!" Ichigo glare at the albino who just stuck his tongue out. Grimmjow chuckled at the pair of odd brothers. The bartender placed two glass, one in front of Ichigo the other in front of Shiro. Grimmjow paid for them before excusing himself away from them.

As he glide gracefully back to where he came from, Shiro caught Ichigo staring at Grimmjow's nipped the shell of Ichigo's ear causing him to yelp. "What the hell Shiro!" "You like him don't 'ya King?"Shiro teased. "Shut up!" Ichigo smack Shiro in the head before grabbing the glass and gulping the contents down. The drink burned his throat, putting the glass down he coughed a little, he felt light and woozy already. Unlike Ichigo, Shiro is a better in handling his alcohol, Ichigo place his head down onto the table groaning, "Bloody hell Renji...gonna kill him...next time..hic..i see him..hic." Now Ichigo was sobbing. Shiro petted his king,trying his best to comfort him and trying his hardest not to laugh at this.

SNUG P.O.V

"I found 'da hunter." Grimmjow said proudly as he return to the corner that his gang is hanging. Nnoitara snorted, "Stark found berry first, but he sure is a fine piece of ass." He looked over to the twins. "what do we do about him? There may be more than one hunter on board."ask Stark. "We take them down." Grinned Grimmjow. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes slightly but said nothing.

As they are chatting, a blood curling scream could be heard from outside. Many of the people rush outside to see what had happened. All the four vampire sonido their way, the stench of death and blood overwhelmed the night air. Shiro place the asleep Ichigo on the couch before sonidoing out too.

Outside blood was splattered everywhere, a man was holding a knife and a decapitated woman head. "DIE YOU FILTHY BLOOD SUCKERS!" He screamed out before dropping the head onto the floor beside the body where a wooden stake was protruding out of her chest and her skin cut into ribbons. Some people vomited or pass out on the spot. Security quickly rushed over trying to disarm the man and the put him out, Gin rushed over to assist them, the silver haired man swiftly took out the man. "Tch probably is a fake." Grimmjow muttered eyeing the captured man in disgust.

Tousen then walk towards them, dispersing the crowd and with the help of a few others carried the fainted and sick to the sick bay. Shiro even though slightly sober knew something was wrong, he glance from the corner where he stood hearing the conversation going between the dark-skin sunglasses wearing man and the four models.

"Don't worry, that was just a psychopath too immerse in gaming,thinking it was real life." Tousen said calmly. "Aww I though I would have some fun now." grumbled Nnoitra. "We will have our fun Nnoi." Grimmjow slung his arm onto Nnoitra shoulder and whispered soft enough to not be heard by Tousen but by Shiro. "We still got Ichi-berry to play with."A wide grin appeared on both their faces.

Shiro eyes widen and punched the wall in anger, no one is going to lay a hand on his King no one except him. From the corner of his eye, Ulquiorra saw a flash of white before someone grab him from behind and held a sword against his neck. "No one is touching my King." Shiro growled. But Shiro was quickly pinned against the wall beside them. Ulquiorra held a death choke on the albino's neck, he look at the struggling albino with his usual impassive face.

Tousen step towards them closer and place his hand on Ulquiorra shoulder. "I would suggest you to stop now." Ulquiorra release his grip, Shiro fell to the ground coughing and gasping for air. "Tch trash." the green eyed man look at the man on the ground before turning away and walking of.

Ichigo P.O.V

Ichigo jerk awake from where he was left, a cold sheet of sweat cover his body. He felt something was wrong, something had happen to Shiro. He slowly got up ,clutching his head he stumbled out of the now empty bar. 'What happen?' He thought, as he turn to the next corner, he was horrified that a pale green haired man was gripping onto Shiro neck. Shiro was struggling and at the same time trying to attack the man. Anger clouded his mind, just as he were about to run there, the dark skin man seem to manage to tell the green eye man to stop. He drop Shiro then left.

Third person P.O.V

Ichigo came running towards his twin, "You bloody idiot! I told you not to leave me!" Ichigo scowl and smack Shiro head hard. "The hell! King I was trying to save your ass from these vampires." Shiro grumbled. As soon as that sentence left Shiro mouth, both of them curled up on the ground in pain, both grabbing their head and throat. Ichigo started to cough up blood and Shiro was fading. All the four people present were confused at what was happening, Stark scoop up the balled up figure, eyes glowing red, the redhead blood smelled so delicious but h e knew he shouldn't do this. Nnoitra slung the fading albino over his shoulder and all the three vampires sonido to the busy sick bay. Tousen left to report to Aizen about the uninvited albino and his redhead brother.


	4. Chapter 4

"_**Hi"-Speaking**_

_**'Hi'-Thinking/thoughts**_

"_**Hi"-Telepatic talking**_

**Ichigo's Inner world**

"King!wake up!" Shiro shouted into Ichigo's ear. Ichigo jerked awake, holding his head and throat. Everything hurts, his head his throat everything. He is thirsting for something, what is it he wonder. "King are you ok?"Shiro asked. "...thi. ..y" Ichigo croaked out,he crack his eye open to see the blue sky of his inner world. But the next thing Ichigo knew was that it turned dark and that he was no longer in the inner had woke up to pin a surprised blue haired man to the bed. He growled at the man, keeping a tight grip onto the man's neck. Nnoitra and Stark step forward to take action but a hand stop them. Isshin stood in front of his son and the man he was holding down, "Ichigo, calm down..I have some blood here." Ichigo hissed at his father before jumping off the blue haired man.

Ichigo crouched down at one corner, clawing his throat and clutching his head in pain. "Get..the..fuck out.." He screamed at the few people in the room. He can't control himself his thirst was so bad. He needs to quench this burning thirst. Suddenly the door of the room slammed open and Ulquiorra walk in. Ichigo hiss at the new comer, with inhuman speed, he manage to push Ulquiorra up against the door, his fangs near his neck. But before he could do anything, Ulquiorra grab Ichigo's shirt and fling him across the room.

Ichigo slam into the metal wall with a deafening thud, leaving the a huge dent on the wall but the redhead is unharmed. "Ulquiorra be more gentle will 'ya, he just woke up." Nnoitra commented. Ulquiorra threw the rope he brought with him to Stark who caught it with ease.

"So we tie him up and shove blood down his throat?"Grimmjow said. "I've said we need to be careful with him, don't look down on a vampire driven by blood lust." Stark said. "What! Try having that dude pin you to the bed and almost tearing your throat out when he just woke up and I was careful with him." Grimmjow growled at Stark. " Catch him first then we decide what to do next and keep the commotion down trash." Ulquiorra commented as he slowly approach the boy. "So Ulqui distract the berry, Stark tie and we are to hold him down right?" Nnoitra asked wanting to be sure of the plan. Stark nodded. "1...2...3!" He shouted.

Flashes of black,blue,brown and red/orange could be seen. "He is a fiesty one." Grimmjow girn, looking at the now healing claw wounds that was inflicted by Ichigo. "Grimm focus." Stark grunted as he dodge another punch that was aimed at him. Nnoitra was able to grab and pin one arm behind, Grimmjow quickly tackle them down. Nnoitra hold onto the arms and Grimmjow the legs of the struggling and pissed off redhead. Stark took this time to bind the redhead's arm and legs before he was picked up by Grimmjow and thrown onto the bed .

Isshin now step forward from where he was standing while the four vampires man handled him. "Ulquiorra 'ya sure the ropes will hold?" Grimmjow asked. Ulquiorra nodded. Ichigo have more or less got control over the overwhelming thirst to rip someone's neck out just because for the blood. "Ichigo are you ok?" concern flickered on Isshin's face. "Do I look ok to you goat face?" Ichigo snapped feeling irritated enough already. "Anyway Shiro get the hell out here." Ichigo said aloud, ignoring the odd and curious stares from the four vampires.

A moment of two later Shiro materialize and was sitting on the bed beside Ichigo with a grin wide enough to dislocate his jaw. "King didn't know you were into bondage." Ichigo roll his eyes as he tries to shove Shiro. "Untie me and bring me my phone now" Ichigo said. Shiro glance over to the people,ignoring Ichigo. "King you sure are popular with the vampires."

Since Ichigo has calmed down enough he then sensed that the four man in the room minus Shiro and goat face are vampires. He wasn't good at detecting vampires in human form thus it was usually Shiro that sense them but it's hard to sense a vampire if they are good in using spells to hide their vampiric powers. But when time like now, when the pills that hides his vampire side wears off his vampiric powers are at it's peak and so will the craving for blood increase.

"Someone gonna explain to us what the hell is going on right?" said a confused Grimmjow. Ichigo struggled against his binds, "Someone untie me! or at least give me a phone so I can call that stupid Urahara." Shiro turn back to Ichigo and quickly undo the rope, the four vampires got into a crouching position in case the redhead decide to suddenly attack. "Relax guys ain't gonna attack anyone I think." Ichigo said stretching and rubbing his sore wrist.

Grabbing his father's phone that was lying conveniently on the table, he dialled the shady shop owner's number. "Ara? Isshin-san?" The man pick up the phone. "It's Ichigo, hat and clogs you are in a big trouble." Holding the phone on one hand Ichigo flick his arm and a small portal open,.

At the other side of the portal

"Oh Ichigo! how are you!" Urahara asked, his face hidden behind the fan. Suddenly he noticed a small portal opening, a hand reach out and grab his head and pulls it.

"Hey Ichigo, give me a warning before you do this plus the portal is kinda too... small." said the blonde hair man, a sweat drop appearing on his head as he glance up and see murderous intent in Ichigo's eye. "Ma ma..Relax Ichigo, what is it that you call me for?"He asked, trying to crawl out of the portal. "What else do you think?"Ichigo pointed to himself. Every time the tablet that is used to suppress his vampire side effect have vanish his vampire features take over him. His hair at first short is now longer,falling pass his shoulder ,his skin paler and his eyes has a few specks of gold mix with his usual warm brown. (Kinda like the pic for the fic but without the mask) "Oh, I see." Urhara said hiding his smirking face behind the fan.

"This isn't a oh I see moment hat and clogs, you said that this improve version of the tablet will last longer." Ichigo pushes a strand of hair from his face. "Well...it did last longer than the last one I give you, plus I can't help me you can go into heat any moment making your powers unstable." He said while grinning, out of the corner of his eyes he saw the four vampires, one seems to calmly evaluating the situation, one sleeping on the previously occupied bed, the other too just seem too confused. He smirked and tip his hat, only making his eyes visible. 'This is going to be interesting.' Ichigo blushed slightly at what the blonde man said, the word go into heat had also caught the attention of the four vampire.

Shiro then came over now with long white hair too and slung a arm over his brighter twin, "King, we got five vampire studs here...who will you choose...?" He whispered, nipping Ichigo's ear lobe. "Shiro!...wait five?" He shove the albino then turn and only count four vampire in the room minus him and Shiro. 'Shiro...no...' "Any way, Urahara find a way to improve the tablet so that it last longer, no way in hell am I going to walk around looking like this."

"Hmm...but King I prefer you looking like this." said Shiro, slipping behind Ichigo and sliding his arms to wrap around Ichigo's waist. "You look so delicious like this..." Lust was laced with his words, making Ichigo shudder. The room suddenly got a little warmer, Shiro lick a soft spot on Ichigo's neck, eliciting a soft moan from the redhead. "I would suggest that both of you stop the act or these two trash may decide to pounce on both of you and fuck you guys to next year." Ulquiorra said. "Tch who said that we are gonna do that?" Said Grimmjow, though he really did have a big problem right now in his pants. "Says the guy who has an erection now." Scoff Nnoitra. "Well so do you!" Grimmjow retorted. "Shut up Grimm-kitty."

"No you shut up bloody stick insect." (I have no idea what Nnoitra is._. People says he is a naga,chameleon but I personally think he is a stick insect) They now both have push their head against each other, throwing insults at each other. Stark just continued sleeping, Ulquiorra look away from the fighting blue and black hair man, uninterested in such child squabble.

"SHIRO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" screamed Ichigo. "Spoilsport King..." Shiro mumbled from Ichigo's neck but pull away but kept his hands wrap around Ichigo's waist protectively. "Ring me if you made a improve version of the tablet, if it doesn't work I won't promise that I won't cut open your neck and drain you dry."threatened Ichigo. Multiple sweat drops appear on Urhara head before he nodded. Urhara step away from the portal before it disappeared.

"Are we getting our answers now?" ask Stark with one eye half open. "Yup." said Ichigo before taking a seat on the chair near the bed, with Shiro behind him slung lazily around his neck.

"So...where do I start?"Ichigo asked. "Wait...I don't even know any of you except that your vampires that I'm probably not here to hunt down." Stark now sat up, "We are the Espada clan well part of us, I am the primera, Stark Coyote." "Cuatro ,Ulquiorra Cifer." Ulquiorra said. " 'da name is Nnoitra Gilga i'm the Quinto" "T'm the Sexta, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

"I suppose you guys know my name already right but still, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and this is."Ichigo points to Shiro. "Hichigo Shirosaki, but just call me Shiro." "So why are you guys on board of the ship?"Ask Ichigo who is fiddling with the necklace that he has on now. Looking at the necklace Stark remembered that he still has the kid's hunter necklace. Digging around his pocket he pull out the necklace and gave it to Ichigo. "So there is was..couldn't find it...why do you have it anyway?" He ask Stark. "You bump into me when you boarded the ship. "Oh..." Sensing the drastic mood change in the room, Stark stop himself from continuing and just continued sleeping.

"Erm...Ichigo, I shall head back to the sick bay and tend to the patients, if you have any problem call me or something." Isshin said before just nod in response. "Since you guys want to know what I am, I shall tell you, I am well a vampire as you can see but I have a human and witch side,which like one third of me while my vampire side is two third, it's confusing oh and i'm a vampire hunter I assume you figure that out right." Ichigo said furrowing his eyebrows thinking of a better way to explain it. "In short, King is saying that he is a mixture of vampire,witch and human but his vampire blood is more dominant."

With the simpler and much more straight forward answer the four vampire understood. "And I am like his inner vampire side...I don't really know what I am, just that we are one being." Shiro said nuzzling Ichigo's hair. "Shiro, should I tell them that I am a silver-blood vampire?" He asked Shiro. Who just shrug his shoulder as an answer, "Don't know King, I think you should since your heat may come in anytime and they may jump you, don't want you to get preggers and they abandon or kill you, but we don't really know them..."Shiro trailed.

In the end Ichigo just told them, "I am also a silver-blood vampire...from the Shiba clan." This surprised the four, "The Shiba clan...aren't they all executed by the council several centuries ago?"Nnoitra look at Ichigo questioningly. "Don't look at me I don't know I just learn this like earlier today."Ichigo said. "The Shiba clan was executed as the council were afraid that the clan would over throw the council and take over them as they posses a far more superior power than them."Ulquiorra said he seems to be in deep thoughts. "Wait...I don't really pay attention to stuff but silver-blood carriers can get pregnant during heat if they are a beta right?" Said Grimmjow with a perverted grin. "Yes..."Ulquiorra and the three other vampires turn and look at the blushing red head.

"What?! Shiro! why are they looking at me like that?" He asked and turn his head slightly to look at the albino behind him. "Hmm..King your a beta..."Shiro lick Ichigo's neck affectionately. "I'm not a beta!"screeched Ichigo. "You so are...your scent of strawberry,vanilla and cream is flooding the whole room it is like having a neon pink head sign above your head saying I'm a Beta and going in heat soon, so come and fuck me." mumbled Shiro, before giving another lick to Ichigo's neck, making him whimper and squirm. "The closer you are going into heat to stronger your scent becomes...and damn...King...your scent..." Shiro growled a little, sliding his hand under Ichigo's shirt, grazing his nipple slightly.

The action seem to jolt Ichigo awake, he push Shiro away and back towards the door. The sudden movement made the other four vampires stood up and at attention. Ichigo's scent is also affecting them. "Fuck...if I ever get my hand on him I'm going to fuck him on every available surface there is on this ship everyday." growled Grimmjow lustfully, he squirmed slightly in his tight pants. "Who said I'm giving King to you!" hissed Shiro, who now has his hand on his sword ready to unsheathe it and fight to protect his King if needed.

"Hey, whittey share Ichi too, he isn't just yours or I could fuck you." Nnoitra lick his lips, looking at Ichigo, stripping him with his eyes then back at the albino. "I would have to agree with the trash for once in this..."stated Ulquiorra who now seem to be the only one to be able stop himself from jumping Ichigo. "Don't talk as if i'm not here!"Ichigo exclaimed before slamming the door open and sonido-ing out of the room and back to his room. "King!"Shiro turned to chase after Ichigo but was tackled down by Nnoitra. "Get the fuck off me you stick!" Shiro buck up trying as hard as possible to get the one eyed vampire off him.

"I'm an alpha I ain't a bottoming bitch! Now get the hell off me."Shiro groaned,trying his hardest to squirm and break free from the tight hold of his wrist. Then all of the sudden Shiro ceased moving and just froze. "Hey whittey what's wrong with 'ya?" Nnoitra asked,worried about his new boy tsked, with all his strength he manage to kick Nnoitra off him then sonido out of the room. The four vampires were clueless as to what was happening it, though they knew the look on Shiro's face was not good. They all sonido after the albino, once they step out of the room where a barrier was set-up after Isshin left they all had to suppress the urge to find the source of the extremely enticing scent of strawberries, vanilla and cream that was flooding the place. It seems like Ichigo has gone into heat.


	5. Chapter 5

Just as he push himself up into a sitting position, he felt a strong wave of heat hit him. His arms weaken and he fell back onto the bed. He felt so hot, thirsty, lustful. He press his knees together,willing his hard on to go away. 'What is happening...?..Shiro..."Ichigo whimpered then suddenly arch his back the friction his boxer against his raging erection ,causing sweet mind-numbing pleasure to blossom. He couldn't help but let out a moan, he needed to get rid of this heat immediately but how. "Shiro.."He whimpered out again.

The room of his door was suddenly thrown open and lust-daze Shiro stumble into the room. He pounced on the whimpering mess on the bed. Ravishing Ichigo's neck, colouring the pale column with red marks. "Whittey I said we share him right."Nnoitra said, hands on his hips. Shiro pulled away and stuck his tongue out at Nnoitra. All the four vampires have sonido to the side of Ichigo's bed all of them trap under the spell of Ichigo's scent. "Shiro..."Ichigo whimpered when Shiro pulled away, so he turned to the person closest to him,Stark. Ichigo press his lips against Stark,nipping his lips a little for entrance. Stark open his mouth and their tongues fought for dominance, in the end Stark won and they pull away a trail of saliva connecting their mouth. Shiro returned to his previous job of marking Ichigo's neck,Stark quickly stripping Ichigo. Ichigo lean forward and managed to grab hold the hem of Grimmjow's pants and swiftly pull them off. Shiro slowly moved down his chest, licking and kissing his skin until it reaches the pink nub where he gently kiss it before sucking it harshly. He repeat this for several times on both

Stark stood up to take off his clothes, Grimmjow took his place, placing three finger on Ichigo lips nudging them a little. Ichigo understood the silent order, opening his mouth he took the three fingers in licking and sucking on them making sure that they are well coated with saliva. A few of them moan at the sight,their pants getting tighter. Deeming that his fingers were wet enough Grimmjow pull them out, Ichigo whined a little but soon it became moans as Ulquiorra is now jerking Ichigo off. Grimmjow saliva coated fingers rub against Ichigo's tight entrance. Pressing down, his finger slowly slip past the tight ring of muscle. Ichigo arch is back in both pain and pleasure. Grimmjow continued fingering Ichigo before adding more fingers. Nnoitra stood at the side, his tug Ichigo hair and led his head to his dripping wet member. He press his dick against Ichigo's lips urging them to lick it. Ichigo shyly stuck out his tongue and swipe the bead of pre-cum leaking out earning a soft groan from Nnoitra. After giving a few licks he took the head into his mouth, gently swirling his tongue at the tip then taking more. Nnoitra weave his fingers into Ichigo's hair gently tugging more to get him to take in more.

Not long they already have Ichigo coming, Nnoitra ruthlessly skull fucking Ichigo as his moans cause wonderful vibrations. Grimmjow pull out his finger,catching the bottle of lube Stark threw over. He coated his dick with lube before positioning between Ichigo's leg, he gently push in, pass the tight ring of muscle. Ichigo groaned and arch his body in pain as he felt something bigger than 3 fingers entering him. Though pleasure soon took over the pain as Ulquiorra continued jerking him off, making him hard once again.

Once fully seated in Ichigo Grimmjow moan trying his best to not just fuck the redhead into the bed till he can't walk, "Damn berry you got to relax, your killing me." Ichigo did as he was told and experimentally wiggled his hips. Grimmjow slap his ass, "Don't tease berry." he said giving a few gently thrust. Grimmjow suddenly flip them over so now Ichigo is now straddling Grimmjow, Ulquiorra,Nnoitra and Stark all stood at the side waiting for their turn to now behind him, pressing his dick against his filled entrance. "Eh!? Shiro!" Ichigo was momentarily snap out of his lust haze when he felt Shiro behind me. "It's ok King, relax.." Shiro mumbled into Ichigo's ear nipping the shell and licking is teasingly.

Slowly Shiro push in he groaned at the tightness, Ichigo bit his lips hard as he tried to not scream from the pain. Stark bend down and captured Ichigo mouth, trying to make him forget about the pain. Ulquiorra now at the other side showering Ichigo's neck with kisses and licks at the same time gently rubbing his back to ease the pain. Ichigo body wreck with pain and pleasure. He moaned into the kiss, their tongue battling for dominance. Finally fully sheathed in Ichigo, Shiro didn't wait for him to adjust to the size but he just started to thrust hard and fast into him. Grimmjow too let his control lose and set a hard and fast pace like Shiro. "Ah! more! Grimm...Shiro!" Ichigo moaned.

Their pace never slow down instead it was getting faster, every thrust hits Ichigo's prostate head on making him moan hard every time. "Ichi..coming..ahh." Shiro panted now thrusting erratically. Grimmjow was also very close too, they felt their a pull in their groin. Ichigo was also tightening around them too, with a final thrust to Ichigo's prostate. Ichigo came pulling them over the edge too, their cum painted the insides of Ichigo milky white marking him as theirs. Trembling slightly as Grimmjow and Shiro pulled out, their cum sliding down his thigh. "Hey guys! I've got a idea." Nnoitra said. Stark and Ulquiorra look at Nnoitra slightly ticked off at him as they only wanted to feel Ichigo's velvety wall squeezing them.

"Lets try triple penetration." Nnoitra suggested with a grin. Ichigo push himself up wincing in pain, "What!" after the first round the heat he felt was fading away but not completely. "Hmm...i don't really mind as long as I get to fuck Ichigo..."Yawned Stark. "Don't hurt King too much though or your ass would be the one that is hurting." Shiro said while cleaning up. Stark lifted Ichigo up, instinctively he wrap his legs around Stark's waist. He buried his head between Stark's neck, enjoying the others warmth. He felt someone behind him, lifting his head up he saw Ulquiorra. He press his lips against Ulquiorra, their kiss was rather soft and innocent. Ichigo smiled at Ulquiorra but then tensed up when he felt Stark press against his stretch entrance. He pushed in quickly, striking Ichigo's prostate immediately. Ichigo arch into Ulquiorra, "Ah!more.." Stark nibbled on Ichigo's neck before looking at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra slowly press into Ichigo, sliding beside Stark easily. "Ahh..."Ichigo moaned. Nnoitra stood beside Stark pressing into Ichigo, this time it was harder as Ichigo was being stretch further. Ichigo grip Stark's shoulder tightly, eyes close in pain. Ulquiorra came closer and whispered, "Ichigo...relax you will feel better.." He rub Ichigo's back gently ,trying to sooth the pain while Stark jerks him to hardness again.

Ichigo whimpered willing the pain to pass and the pleasure to be back. "Mo..ve.."he mumbled after all three are balls deep in him. The three moved a rather slow pace as they could see pain in Ichigo's eyes. But when Nnoitra managed to hit Ichigo's prostate causing Ichigo to clench down on them. Their remain control of their snap and they thrusted into Ichigo like there is no tomorrow. Several hard thrust from each of them Ichigo was coming again. This made the three other moan in pleasure and to thrust harder. Second to come was Ulquiorra, then Nnoitra. They pulled out leaving Stark who is still thrusting into though Ichigo just came , the hand that is jerking him off made him hard again. After a few more hard thrust and a few tugs, both Ichigo and Stark came.

Stark fell onto the bed with Ichigo on him, they panted and bask in the after glow of fell asleep immediately, not used to use so much energy at one time. "Hey...Stark..at least pull out before you sleep" Ichigo grumbled, pushing himself up and slowly stood up. All the cum in him leak out causing him to moan uncomfortably. Though this erotic sight made the few other alphas wanting to ravish him again. Though Ichigo felt uncomfortable with the cum that was left in him he felt too tired to move, he collapse beside Stark, snuggling into him. Shiro took a wet cloth and wipe down his King's body. The bed was small thus it was hard to cram all 6 grown man body on it, in the end somehow, Stark ended up on the floor with Nnoitra, Grimmjow and Shiro snuggling against Ichigo and Ulquiorra leaning beside the bed.

Will Ichigo regret his action from this night the next day he woke up?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: An ultra short chapter, guys i am having writer's block, QAQ don't blame me if i update slow ok. I'm really sorry, but please enjoy this short, crappy and probably with a lot errors chapter.

Warning: Non for this chapter i suppose except the use of vulgarities

* * *

The next morning

"EKKK!GET THE HELL OFF ME!." Ichigo screamed while kicking Grimmjow and Shiro off the bed. Noticing that he was naked,blushing hard he grab the cover and tie it around his waist. Shiro and Grimmjow yelp and fall onto the ground. The floor now has a pile of naked and half naked people.

He back was sore, a dull throbbing could be felt. All the people all jolted awake when Shiro and Grimmjow crash into them. "Da hell King!" shouted Shiro as he rub his head. Grimmjow push himself up, "ohhh seems like kitty doesn't like to be waken." teased Nnoitra who apparently is being sat on by Shiro. Suddenly Ichigo felt sick, he quickly ran towards the bathroom,thank god there was one here, and he started to vomit his dinner. All the alpha ran towards the cram little bathroom,each trying to squeeze through the door frame at the same time. Ulquiorra being slightly smaller than the others manage to squeeze through, he kneel down next to Ichigo. The retch scent of vomit reach their noses. Ulquiorra rub a hand on Ichigo's back, "Are you ok Ichigo?" he ask the redhead.

Ichigo reply with a groan, "Water.." Quickly Stark left and came back with a glass of water, taking the glass of water, Ichigo use it to rinse off the rancid taste. "I think I should get Szayel here." Nnoitra said before running off to get his phone. "Lets lay you down first." Grimmjow said before swiftly picking him up and carrying him bridal style back to the bed. Shiro set the pillow up so Ichigo can seat comfortably. Stark sat at the side of the bed and gently stroke Ichigo's hair.

Nnoitra then came running back with his phone he place his phone in speaker mode, "What are the symptoms?" the voice ask. Stark replied, "Vomiting, had his first heat cycle started yesterday we mated with him."

"Wait.!we? How many?" the voice ask.

"Stark, Nnoi, Ulquiorra, Shiro and me." Grimmjow answered that.

"I'm heading to the ship, there is a chance that he may be pregnant." the voice said before the line went off. Ichigo reacted to the news rather badly, "WHAT!" he grab Shiro. "You never mention about getting pregnant or anything." he scream into Shiro's face.

"King chill the shit down!, this isn't confirmed plus I didn't expect you to find a mate that quickly." he said while trying to calm Ichigo down. Ichigo sat back down on the bed not really feeling the best. Ichigo grip his head and pull on his hair, "No one get the news out or I will be dead if the council finds out." he glare at them. They quickly nodded to their beta's words, though beta are submissive they hold more power over their mated alphas.

Soon a man with pink hair came in with a medical kit, "This Szayelaporro Granz the Octava of the Espada clan, a fellow model and also a doctor." Ulquiorra introduce the man. "He is a beta too." Nnoitra pipped in but not receiving a kick to his shin from the pink hair man. "Shut up you stick, all of you guys out and let me check on him." "No" all five of the alphas said at the same time. "Even though I am a beta I still am able to kick your asses now get the hell out of the room and let me check on him." Szyael said.

"Guys get the shit out !….he not gonna hurt me ...is he?" he glance over to the pink hair man, the sense of uneasiness wash over him. "I will stay with King just in case since i'm technically part of him." Shiro said, inching closer to wrap an arm around Ichigo. The pink haired doctor sighed and nodded. Shiro mentally cheered and stuck his tongue out at the other alphas who are now leaving the room.

"Please lift your shirt." Szayel said, while he put on some gloves. Ichigo obediently pull up his shirt , exposing his stomach to the doctor. The doctor move his hand above his stomach and a light glow appear on his hands and then spreading onto his stomach and five different pulsing light responded to it. After that he pull away and scribble something on a notepad, the he took out a syringe. "I need to draw some of you're blood and before you say anything, yes I know you are of silver-blood." Ichigo nodded and stretch out his hand. Szayel grab the other's hand, after finding his veins he plunge the syringe down and drew blood. Pulling out he place the vial of blood into a small bag, "Well what i'm going to say needs the other four in here so, would you mind calling them back?" he looked over to Shiro.

Shiro was about to protest but Ichigo shot him a glare that made him shut his mouth and went out to get the others quietly. Soon he return with the other four who were worried sick, Szayel turn to them and asked, "Good news or Bad news first?"

* * *

Kinda cliff hanger?


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys it's just a note well update from me, not really sure what to call it though. Well today i came to check on Cruise and stuff but i couldn't find it at my manage stories list, to sum it up its gone gone, literally. I have no idea what happened to it but i assumed that it was deleted somehow by me by accident or my fanfic, so i have re-uploaded it, in case there is a prob like this again i will upload this to deviant art. here is the link to my acc,fill in the dot with real dots ok XD

priscillakoh dot deviantart dot com


End file.
